falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
奈罕海洋學會
(main building) (research lab) }} The Nahant Oceanological Society is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout This location consists of two buildings: a main building for the society with reception and offices and a separate laboratory to the south. The society building has two entrance doors, one to the front (west) and one to the rear. Inside the house there are two floors, with two Mr. Handies employed as oceanological instructors that may list off random facts about marine life. A door on the second floor of the house can be unlocked with Casey's key (which is found in a toolbox in the cabin of the wrecked boat just southeast of the house, along a small spit), behind which is a steamer trunk and an Advanced locked wall safe. To the rear exterior is a small shed on the decking with a Novice locked door, with some minor loot inside. The entrance door to the concrete constructed laboratory opens onto a catwalk level, which has a chemistry station, a locked (Master) steamer trunk and a ramp leading to the lower level. Downstairs is a power armor station, an Expert locked safe that can be unlocked by the terminal next to it and a locked first aid box (Novice). Several ammo boxes can also be found around the laboratory. A steel stairway on the west side wraps around a circular pool (empty) and leads up to the flat roof which offers a good sniping position of the numerous mirelurks and nests on the coastal fringe. Beware of the larger barnacles on the external walls to the ocean side which spray a radioactive cloud if you pass too close. 值得注意的物品 * A Vault-Tec lunchbox - In the kitchen inside the house. * 廢土求生指南第6期 - 在海洋學會有武器工作台的房間內。 * 凱西的鑰匙 - 在奈罕海洋學會後面外海的一艘沈船，工具箱內。The key opens the door to Casey's office in the Society. * 瓶中信 - X標記了地點 - 在上述沈船西邊的一個小沙丘上。 Notes * The surrounding shore is home to a number of leveled mirelurks. In particular, going on or near the dock on the south side of the house may cause several of them to leap from hiding places. * To reach Casey's key on the boat, it is necessary to pass by several mirelurk egg clutches, which will spawn hatchlings. * Terminal entries here point out the research being conducted into radiation mutations and toxicity, hinted to be from bad business practices from large companies. * Companions may comment on the Oceanological Instructor robots while in the same building as them. ** Codsworth expresses revulsion at the thought of being stuck on loop for two centuries. ** Preston Garvey says the facts are "actually pretty interesting." ** Strong is annoyed that the metal men won't shut up. ** Cait says "I wish these things would shut up!" ** John Hancock says "The Old State House in Goodneighbor used to have something like this. Best practice dummy we ever had." ** Nick Valentine says "Don't be afraid to dream big, buddy. This isn't all you have to be." ** Paladin Danse says "It appears as though this automated tour guide is unaware of current events." ** X6-88 comments that he's heard these facts "At least a dozen times each." ** Curie will comment that the science robots have inaccurate facts. ** Deacon will sarcastically comment "Thank god these robots are still functioning to properly educate our children about the ocean." * A "hidden" first aid box can be found on the second floor. In the first room one enters from the stairs, face west toward a few filing cabinets. There is a heavily damaged door leading to a collapsed part of the ceiling that appears to be blocked by a downed filing cabinet. Standing on the downed filing cabinet towards the wall corner to avoid the hole in the floor, one can see the first aid kit. Opening the door allows access to the kit, despite the fact that the door's intact bottom clips through the file cabinet on the swing open and shut. Appearances The Nahant Oceanological Society only appears in Fallout 4. 幕後 * 現實中奈罕海洋中心所在地是東北大學海洋科學中心。 * 有趣的是，現實的海洋科學中心所在地在冷戰時期配有勝利女神-飛毛腿導彈陣地，用來保護波士頓地區抵禦來自蘇聯的核彈攻擊。 Bugs * The two doors leading into the house, as well as the shed door, may not be able to be interacted with, making the Wasteland Survival Guide inaccessible. Saving, quitting, and restarting the game may resolve this issue. * There may be a severe frame rate drop when looking in certain directions in the laboratory. * The Expert locked safe downstairs in the lab building can be re-locked via the adjacent computer, then unlocked an unlimited number of times for the experience points. * The Nuka-Cola machine on the ground floor of the house may glitch, causing the bottles to be lodged behind the machine. Due to the refrigerator on the right, it may make the bottles nearly impossible to access without dragging thinner items such as forks or mops to move them closer or else use explosives. Gallery FO4 Nahant WSG8.png|Wasteland Survival Guide Fo4 Nahant Oceanological Society back.jpg|Back of the buildings Fo4 Nahant Oceanological research room 1.jpg|Research room FO4 Nahant Oceanological Society Caseys Key 2.png|Ship where Casey's key is located FO4 Nahant Oceanological Society Caseys Key 1.png|Toolbox containing Casey's key Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Nahant buildings de:Gesellschaft für Meereskunde in Nahant en:Nahant Oceanological Society ru:Океанологическое общество Наханта uk:Океанологічне товариство Наханта